Question: Ishaan ate 4 slices of pie. Emily ate 3 slices. If there were 5 slices remaining, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
$\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 7 slices of pie with 5 slices remaining, they must have begun with 12 slices. They ate ${7}$ out of $12$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{7}{12}$ of the pie.